


下剋上

by Herusa



Category: Margin Call (2011), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 聽話的乖狗狗都是Peter一手一腳教出來的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Peter Sullivan/Leonard (來自派派最近的投票短片）  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：涉及炮友關係及道具調教（Dom/Sub關係）。  
> 只談風月不談政治。

「你看看你，」Peter拉緊連接Leonard脖子上的頸圈的繩子，逼跪在地上被五花大綁的Leonard抬起頭用噙滿淚水的雙眼看著他。「給公司的人帶來那麼多麻煩。」

 

Peter挽起衣袖，從辦公桌上抄起那條小皮鞭直接揮過去，在白嫩的皮膚添上幾條紅痕。

 

「總是學不乖要我在你所有下屬面前調教你，你覺得很興奮是吧？Leonard。」

 

在一牆之隔，外面的同事忙碌地在上司的門前走來走去，也許會有人不小心從百葉簾的隙縫偷看到房裡的情形，看見新來的財務部主管手法熟練的用麻繩把他們任性又惹人討厭的上司綁起，上司淚眼汪汪的看著Peter爬到他的身邊磨蹭被西裝褲包裹著的小腿。

 

而全公司的人都知道只有Peter才治得了Leonard那動不動就說要把公司賣掉或關掉的瘋子。每次Leonard坐在電腦椅上在公司追著女同事玩時，只要Peter一聲令下他就會乖乖向同事道歉，把椅子收好回到自己的辦公室，然後全公司都知道他們有種特別的關係。

 

這麼聽話的乖狗狗，都是Peter一手一腳教出來的。

 

可是他今天居然向同事扔雪球，這太過分了簡直不能容忍！

 

「Peter，很痛......(´；ω；`)"」雙腿沒有被束縛的Leonard跪在地上，在簾縫間滲入的陽光把他的虹膜映照得跟在加州的陽光下閃耀的Santa Monica一樣。而Peter總是喜歡把眼前那個有著海藍寶石般的雙眼的人拆吃入腹。

 

「明知道會痛還這麼愛玩。」

 

噢，順帶一提Peter跟Leonard是炮友關係。

 

「我...我只是......」在無數次肉帛相見後，埋藏在心裡那份愛意卻羞於說出口。Peter沒有理會Leonard的欲言又止，只是把雙腿間硬得把西褲支起帳篷的下身在Leonard的臉頰上蹭了幾下。

 

Leonard尷尬的輕咳了下，Peter意識到Leonard的手仍然被麻繩綁住，立刻把繩子解開。雙手重新獲得自由時，他先是活動活動痺麻的手再把手伸向Peter的褲檔隔著布料揉了揉，解開礙事的皮帶然後叼著拉鍊向下拉，雙眼一直追逐Peter熾熱的眼神。

 

這畫面真他媽性感。

 

Peter走到辦公桌後方然後坐在Leonard的位置上，Leonard自動自覺跪在桌下的空間裡幫Peter拉下褲子到大腿根的位置，恰好讓Leonard可以掏出他滾燙的性器。

 

先是用指尖在頂端搔幾下，看見Peter閉眼輕顫的樣子使Leonard忍不住微笑，然後他伸出舌尖在馬眼戳在最柔軟敏感的那一點上。Peter拽住Leonard的金髮，逼迫他把整根含住，即使已經試過很多次深喉但還是會被頂到喉底而嗆到，畢竟也是使他念念不忘的尺寸。

 

突然一陣敲門聲把Leonard嚇得後背都涼了，額角猛流冷汗，壞心眼的Peter還在同事進來前輕輕擺動腰肢在Leonard 的口裡抽插，眼角全是淚水的Leonard在桌下屏息，靜待Peter簽完那堆該死文件，可他就是要特地放慢閱讀的速度，大概過了十分鐘後（Leonard覺得的一個世紀）終於把那新入職的女孩打發走。

 

Leonard握住粗硬的柱身一邊擼一邊把龜頭當成棒棒糖吸吮，Peter注視在自己身下努力著的人，抬手把Leonard嘴角的口水和眼角的淚水擦去。

 

在雙重攻勢之下Peter很快就器械投降了，Leonard口裡含著Peter的精液直接吞下肚，嘴唇上還留著剛剛Peter把性器拔出來時黏到的白濁，他緩慢的地把自己的下唇由左至右，右至左的都舔了遍。趁Peter還未開口說話時就拿起漱口水咕嚕咕嚕的把口裡Peter的味道沖走，然後坐到他的大腿上羞澀的吻在Peter的唇上。

 

「你剛剛不是有話想說？」

 

「啊？說過啦。」

 

「那...今晚去我家？」


	2. Chapter 2

「唔...被投票彈劾了......」Leonard跪坐在Peter腿邊，抬起頭看著認真工作的男人。「活該。」Peter連正面看他一眼都不願意，只是自顧自的看著電腦螢幕打字，而Leonard頂著一頭亂蓬蓬的金毛低頭嘆了口氣，垂頭喪氣得像被拋棄的小狗一樣。

 

「你會請我吧？Peter。」

 

「來我家做寵物就請你。」Peter終於肯施捨給Leonard一個眼神了。

 

Leonard揉揉自己的頭髮，咬牙切齒的喊：「成交！」

 

於是下班的時候Peter再一次把Leonard帶回家，已經熟門熟路的Leonard直接跑到床上躺著。

 

「Peter呀，自從你跟我答應交往那刻我就已經是你的了。」Leonard看著被燈光打出深淺不一的光影的天花板，語尾帶著滿腔的快樂說，「因為除了你之外也沒誰會這麼重視我了...」

 

Peter把指尖放在Leonard好看的唇上，吻在他的額頭。

 

「我先去煮飯，明天去把你的東西都搬進來好嗎？」

 

「我就姑且答應一下你的求婚吧。」慵懶的嗓音從身後傳來。

 

「ಠ_ರೃ 沒人說過要跟你結婚......」

 

「等著瞧吧。」


	3. Chapter 3

「Leonard，」這還真的有點難以啟齒，  
Peter裝作有很重要的事要做，視線固定在電腦上忙得甚至連看他一眼都會嫌太浪費時間，「你可以再穿一次那套西裝嗎？」

 

悠哉的午後，Leonard隨隨便便的躺在沙發上看著電視吃軟糖，聽見Peter的話想都沒想就答應了，畢竟自己還是Peter的寵物。但Leonard覺得Peter好煩噢，明明就已經規定了在家裡時身上穿的東西不可以比膝蓋長還要把體毛剃掉，Leonard只好每天都穿剛好可以遮住屁股的襯衫再在裡面加一條四角褲。

 

所以這樣就變成了Peter有感覺的時候只要掀起Leonard的衣服再加點潤滑劑就可以即席享用他了，不然多養一個人多一份開支來幹嘛啊？

 

Leonard乖乖換上Peter在他生日時送的禮物，是一套度身訂造全完貼身的西裝，每次看到Leonard穿那套衣服時Peter都只想把他扒光，狠狠地用傲人的尺寸貫穿在自己身下喘息尖叫的Leonard。

 

「穿好了。」Leonard倚在門邊，領口上的鈕扣沒有扣上而大開，剪裁合身的黑色西裝顯得他的身材更加修長誘人。Peter合上電腦，走到他們的房間裡，Leonard尾隨Peter，自動爬到床上趴著，屁股翹起。

 

Peter什麼都沒說，只是走上前雙手扶著Leonard的腰，把早已硬起來堅挺放到他的腿間開始擺動腰肢，昂貴的布料、恰好溫度以及結實的肌肉同時和Peter的性器磨擦，他的雙手也沒忘記在Leonard胸前的兩點逗弄。Leonard穿著Peter送的生日禮物，被最喜歡的陰莖在自己股間抽插。第一次被對方這樣玩弄，可是也是第一次Peter什麼都沒說就這樣開始使用他，彷彿Leonard只是一個冰冷的工具。因為職位的原因，素來擅於察言觀色的Peter注意到Leonard明顯的失落，右手輕觸他的髮尾，順著微刺的手感向上摸到他的頭頂上像對待貓狗一樣愛撫。

 

他命令Leonard翻身面對自己，再把勃發的性器從溫熱得過份的Leonard腿間抽出，把熾熱的濁液全部噴灑到不合時地穿著西裝的人喉上，流經喉結落到鎖骨上。

 

過了幾秒後，Leonard言語之間帶滿不悅說：「Peter...我是活生生的人，不是飛機杯。」感覺到自己似是被當成用完即棄的玩具，難過得低下頭來，是不是Peter覺得厭了要拋棄自己？Leonard忍不住抬頭從後抱住正想要轉身離開的Peter帶著哭腔大吼：「沒了你我真的會死不要丟掉我！！(´；д；`) 只要你不拋棄我，要我做什麼都可以......」

 

「我知道，所以想了一下還是覺得應該跟你求婚，哦你說了做什麼都可以所以不許拒絕。」Peter從身後拿出一個黑色的絨毛面小盒子放到Leonard面前。

 

「看嘛，我就說你一定會跟我結婚。」Leonard笑起來，雙眼瞇起像娥眉月，兩滴淚水從眼角稍稍滑下，而事實上他只想抱著Peter大哭一場。誰都沒有說穿過他們對彼此的感情，但已經很明顯了。

 

Leonard生病時Peter會請假全天候二十四小時貼心照顧，用的理由是家人生病要照顧，Peter把Leonard當成是自己的家人。

 

至於睡覺的時候雖然是睡在同一張床上，但是Peter會裝作很冷漠的轉過身背對Leonard，他以為Leonard從來都沒發現到自己在半夜時會將他擁進懷裡只怕某人又會在深夜時冷到打顫。

 

每次Leonard吵著要吃甜點時都把他騙走，自己就在家裡用那短暫的時刻看食譜然後做蛋糕，Leonard吃的才不是什麼在外面買的蛋糕呢，全都是Peter親手做的。

 

每次出差時從踏出門口到回到家門前的那刻Peter滿腦子都是「他會喜歡這個會喜歡那個」「不知道他有沒有照顧好自己」「去機場前放了一個蛋糕在冰箱裡不知道他發現了沒」，他也覺得自己沒救了。

 

Peter有多寵愛Leonard他自己怎麼可能會不知道？Leonard曾經被Peter嘲笑過沒了自己會死，是的，還要等Peter成為自己的下半生飯票呢。


	4. 聖誕特別編

「Seth Seth，快點快點，Peter快回來了！」Leonard像個小孩般手舞足蹈的說，惹得Peter的好友Seth不滿的拍了他肩膀一下，「別像個小孩一樣在動來動去！」而Will就靜靜的在一旁搗弄無緣無故就自己打起結來的白色粗繩子，千萬個不願意的解開那些煩人的結，再把那些在紙箱裡好好躺著的金銀色彩球串上去。

 

 

不知道是誰提出來的主意，竟然要把Leonard當成聖誕禮物，綁起來讓Peter一買完東西回家推開門就可以看到躺在地下動得不得所以掙扎的Leonard。啊，這個爛得可以的主意好像就是Leonard自己提出來的，然後讓Peter的兄弟團負責執行。

 

 

Seth完成所謂的前置作業後把雙手和雙腳都被緊綁的Leonard拉起，讓他乖乖坐在沙發上，再叫Will將串好一顆顆不同顏色的彩球的繩子繞在Leonard身上，從頭到腳。

 

 

「呃......我怎麼走到門口那邊？」Leonard突然想起，問。Seth帶著對於自己的頭腦而感到自豪的微笑，「簡單，一定有方法。」

 

 

因為身上身下都纏滿東西的關係，Seth把沙發上的抱枕全部扔到地上，再把Leonard推下去，讓他自己滾到大門前。

 

 

「我們只能幫你到這邊了，你男人快回來我們真的要走了掰掰！！」Seth推撞著Ｗill從Leonard家逃命似的跑出去，被Peter看到他們在這裡就糟糕了！

 

 

幸好Peter回到家時那兩個心裡有鬼的好友已經逃到另一個街口去，而在屋裡憤怒到恨不得衝過去咬死他倆的Leonard在地上痛苦的扭動，他媽的是誰在他媽的飲料裡下他媽的偉哥！這個發展跟說好的劇本完全不一樣啊！原本的劇本是要Peter回家拆禮物，拆完就再叫Will跟Seth他們一起過來吃聖誕大餐，所以現在是在幹！什！麼！

 

 

捧著兩個放滿食材的紙袋的Peter猛按門鈴都沒有人理他，覺得奇怪的他嘀咕著放下兩個紙袋從口袋裡掏出鑰匙開門，卻差點踩到正在低聲呻吟的Leonard。Peter覺得不可置信，跑到廚房放下食材再替Leonard解開身上本來沒那麼複雜但被Leonard滾幾下就變得煩瑣的束縛。

 

 

「我未問先猜是Seth他們幫你弄的。」Peter解不開索性用剪刀幫他剪開包圍Leonard的繭，而每一次Peter輕輕掃到他的胯部時他都感受到10倍的快感，「對啊...你...嗚....是怎麼知道的？」

 

 

「這樣都猜不到的話你也未免太小看你老公的雙學位了。」

 

 

「先別說什麼雙學位了，你看看我這裡......」Leonard抓住Peter的手腕將他的手移到自己的下身，滾燙又凸出的手感刺激住Peter的感官。

 

 

「到床上躺好，不准自己來。我很快過來。」說畢，Peter走進廚房將食材分類放好，硬得連走一下都想死的Leonard被留在原地，呆呆的看著丈夫的身影。

 

 

「我他媽的討厭聖誕。」

 

 

**～**

 

 

「聖誕快樂！拆禮物還拆得開心嗎？」嬉皮笑臉的Seth抱著要送的禮物放在聖誕樹下後理所當然的說著，穿著圍裙，把兩袖捲起的Peter從廚房裡出來帶著意味深長的微笑抱了他的兄弟一下。

 

 

沒有人注意到Leonard的表情，想把Seth推下海的表情。整身的肌肉都在叫囂的他連動一下手指都不想，只好用一個融化得不能再融化的姿勢佔據沙發，美其名曰：「替Peter暖今晚的床。」


End file.
